


Lay the City Out at Your Feet

by iam93percentstardust



Series: Eyes Turned Skyward [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Wings, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Dom Bucky Barnes, Face-Fucking, Light Bondage, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sub Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22696921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iam93percentstardust/pseuds/iam93percentstardust
Summary: “Kneel,” Bucky says and Tony does.Tony kneels beautifully, gracefully folding at the knees, sinking down, and instinctually spreading his legs so that he balances without falling over. Bucky has to catch his breath every time Tony kneels for him, unable to fully believe that this lovely creature is all his.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: Eyes Turned Skyward [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629319
Comments: 18
Kudos: 487
Collections: MHEA Harlequin Hoopla Prompt Challenge 2020





	Lay the City Out at Your Feet

“Kneel,” Bucky says and Tony does.

Tony kneels beautifully, gracefully folding at the knees, sinking down, and instinctually spreading his legs so that he balances without falling over. Bucky has to catch his breath every time Tony kneels for him, unable to fully believe that this lovely creature is all his.

Bucky crouches down in front of Tony, who watches him with dark eyes. “I’m going to tie your hands to the railing,” he says, pulling out a length of soft bamboo rope. Then he waits a few seconds, unsure if Tony will safeword out. They’re over a thousand feet in the air and even though Bucky knows the balcony is perfectly safe, it’s still a little nerve-wracking. For Tony, who won’t even be able to move if the balcony somehow gives way, Bucky would imagine the fear must be greater. And then there’s the paparazzi. Hypothetically, they’re all in Paris where Tony claimed they would be spending their anniversary and _not_ searching for Tony and Bucky in Malaysia. But there’s always the chance that someone will get a lucky shot despite the two of them being both fully clothed and higher up than every other building surrounding them.

But Tony’s eyes just go darker and he remains silent.

“Good boy,” Bucky murmurs fondly and Tony whines softly. Bucky checks behind him to make sure Tony’s wings are out of the way and then gently pulls Tony’s wrists behind him. Carefully— _so carefully_ —he ties Tony’s wrists together before lashing them to the railing. He’s done this enough times over his lifetime that he could easily tie them without looking but instead, he hooks his chin over Tony’s shoulder so he can watch what he’s doing and, more importantly, feel every minute tremble of Tony’s body.

He straightens back up once he’s finished, hooking a finger under Tony’s chin to lift it. “Comfortable?” he asks, waiting for Tony’s nod before he continues, “How do you feel about a blindfold?”

Tony hesitates long enough that Bucky knows what his answer will be even before he says softly, “No. Sorry.”

“No need to be sorry, baby doll,” Bucky reassures him. It’s been the hardest part, trying to train Tony out of his instinctive need to apologize when his wants don’t match Bucky’s. “It was your choice. You’re still perfect with or without the blindfold.”

Tony’s smile is slow and sure, taking Bucky’s breath away with its loveliness. For all that he’s uncertain in his ability to be a good sub, Tony’s self-confidence in his beauty is more than abundant. Bucky loves that, loves that Tony knows how good he looks on his knees. He just wishes that Tony knows how good of a boy he is too.

“You need to safeword out,” he says, turning the conversation serious again, “hit me with your wings.” Usually, he’d give Tony a metal ball to drop but with Tony’s hands tied to the balcony railing, he can’t guarantee that the ball won’t fall over the side instead.

“I understand,” Tony promises him.

Bucky cups his jaw, running his thumb over Tony’s bottom lip. Tony’s tongue slips out to lave over the pad of his thumb and he can’t quite resist pushing it inside for Tony to suck on. “I think I want to use this pretty mouth,” he murmurs.

Tony’s gaze turns dark and liquid and he bites at Bucky’s thumb. Bucky wants to lean back down, kiss him until he’s panting out Bucky’s name. He doesn’t. Instead, he pulls his thumb out of Tony’s mouth, relishing in his sub’s needy keen. Tony’s wings flutter behind him. For a moment, Bucky has a visual in his mind of Tony’s beautiful wings bound in red ropes, contrasting perfectly with the iridescent blues and greens of his covert feathers. But that’s a much longer conversation that needs to be set aside for another day.

“Bucky?” Tony prompts, making Bucky realize he’s been quiet for too long.

“Sorry, doll. Was just thinkin’ how pretty you’d look with your wings bound up.” He trails his hands down Tony’s soft wings. They really are stunning, much prettier than Bucky’s own grey wings.

Tony’s still beneath his hands, the tremble in his body more pronounced. It tells Bucky just as much as if he’d flat-out refused.

“Hard or soft limit?” he asks gently.

Tony quirks his head to the side, considering the question. “Soft, I think. I want to do more research.”

“You wouldn’t be you if you didn’t,” Bucky teases. Sure there are some things that Tony _does_ do without thinking about it first—the flight tests of Iron Man come to mind—but after getting the arc reactor, new forms of play aren’t one of them.

In the meantime, he pulls his hands away, bringing them to his own belt. Tony watches eagerly as he loosens the belt and then flicks open the button on his jeans. He opens them just enough to pull his cock out. No need to tell the entire world what they’re up to, after all.

He traces the outline of Tony’s lips with his cock, crooning, “Open up for me, sweet thing.”

Tony does so obligingly and Bucky pushes inside with a low moan. Tony’s mouth is warm and wet, always one of the best things Bucky’s ever felt. His wings flare up so he’s presenting to the pretty sub. Tony watches them, his own wings fluttering at his back but ultimately staying flat, knowing that’s where Bucky wants them. Bucky pauses, only the head of his cock inside Tony’s mouth, and looks out across the city. It’s a beautiful sight, the cityscape lit up by millions of twinkling lights, the moon reflecting off the skyscrapers. But the best sight is when he looks back down to see Tony pursing his lips around his cock, mouthing at the head like he can’t get enough of it.

He pushes in further, feeding Tony his cock little by little. He cards his fingers through Tony’s hair, brushes them down the sides of his neck to feather out across the tops of his wings, and then back up to fist at the back of Tony’s head.

“Gorgeous,” he purrs, making sure that he’s got a good grip on Tony’s head before he snaps his hips forward. Tony chokes for the barest fraction of a second until he relaxes his gag reflex and Bucky glides forward into his throat. Bucky throws his head back and groans as Tony splutters around his cock. He pulls back out and then thrusts forward again and again until he’s set up a steady rhythm.

He loves it when he gives Tony free reign to tongue at his slit and suck on the head of his cock but _this_ —burying himself in his tight throat with the entire city at their feet, fucking Tony’s face until he’s struggling to breathe, right at the edge of _too much_ and _utterly perfect_ —this is perfect.

“You’re perfect,” he says, punctuating each word with a thrust. “You’re gorgeous. You’re _mine_.”

He’s pressing Tony back into the railing with every thrust of his hips now so he adjusts his hands to protect Tony’s head from slamming into the hard metal. And then, because he just can’t resist, he slides one hand down to search for that sensitive spot between Tony’s wings. The movement forces him to bend over, which drives his cock even further into Tony’s throat. Bucky would feel bad about it but Tony takes it with practiced ease.

“That’s it, baby doll,” he mutters. “Look so perfect on your knees. ‘s the best place for you, isn’t it?”

He finds that spot and presses down hard. Unwittingly, Tony’s wings snap out, nearly clipping Bucky in the head, and he lets out a stifled cry. It’s a sound that Bucky knows intimately well.

Unable to stop himself from grinning, he asks, “Did you come in your pants? Hmm?”

Tony nods as much as he can with Bucky’s cock still in his mouth, tears pricking the corners of his eyes.

“Oh sweet thing,” Bucky groans, unable to fully control the snap of his hips. “How are you even _real_?”

His balls are tightening, drawing up close to his body. He thrusts wildly into Tony’s throat once, twice, three more times, and then pulls Tony fully onto his cock, grinding the sub’s nose into his pelvis. Tony swallows once and Bucky comes, spilling into Tony’s mouth. His hips jerk in tiny motions but Bucky lets go of Tony’s hair so Tony can pull off just a little.

Tony doesn’t pull back entirely though, just enough so he can get air as he swallows Bucky’s cum. It’s only then that he pulls off but he nuzzles back down its length with small kitten licks, making sure that every inch of Bucky’s cock is clean.

It’s Bucky who ends up pulling back first. He tucks himself back into his boxers, enjoying the feel of cool, slippery silk on his oversensitive cock.

“How are your wrists?” he asks as he crouches down. He’s an expert with knots but there’s always the chance that something might have gone wrong. He doesn’t think it has—Tony’s usually pretty good about using his safeword if he needs to—but just in case…

“Still feeling good,” Tony rasps. Bucky suppresses a shiver at the sound of Tony’s voice.

“Need me to rub anything?”

Tony gives him a filthy leer and yeah, okay Bucky walked into that one. Still, he gives him an unimpressed look back. Tony mutters, “No fun.”

“Doll, if I thought you could get it back up, I’d rub anything you like.”

“But I can’t,” Tony sighs resignedly.

“But you can’t. About the wrists—”

“I don’t _need_ you to rub my wrists but if you’re offering, I’d like it,” Tony admits.

Bucky nods, plucking at the rope to undo the knot. “I can do that for ya. Can you wait until we get inside?”

He’s perfectly willing to take care of Tony’s wrists out here on the balcony but he would prefer to do it inside where there’s not the possibility of someone seeing them. After what they’ve just done, it shouldn’t really matter to him. It does though—maybe because it _feels_ more intimate.

“I’ll do you one better,” Tony begins. He starts to climb to his feet unsteadily. Bucky scoops him up. Tony doesn’t even bother protesting, too used to it to say anything. “I can even clean myself up before you rub my wrists.”

“Will they even need that by that point?” Bucky asks drily.

“Well, maybe you can just rub my feet instead,” Tony says with an air of innocence. Bucky isn’t fooled for a second. He knows that that was Tony’s plan all along.

Even so, he nuzzles his nose into Tony’s curls and says, “I can do that too, baby doll.”


End file.
